rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Downfall Part 2
Downfall part 2 is the 15th episode of Battle of Blood Gulch and the season finale. This episode was written by Cyrus Arc. Song backed away with his hands up as the third solider approached him and Krayson. "I must say Daniel." Said the woman, "I did not expect at all that you could follow through with this, but you've gone above and beyond." "Yes well, I do try." Krayson smiled as he embraced his love. "So wait... I'm really confused, you two know each other?" Song asked, pointing at them both. "Duh, mate, and I've been here waiting for soldiers from all over to come here and give us information, weapons, anything to make our mission complete." Krayson responded. "And that mission would be...?" Song continued. "Classified," The woman kurtly responded. "Oh... Okay, well then since you have hurt, or are planning to hurt, everyone in this canyon, and since you tured off the safety protocol that keeps us alive here so you actaully can kill us, I will have to stop you." Song said with some hint of pleasure in his voice. "You think you can fight me?" The woman laugh, last time I mereley tapped you and you went down." Song got into a defensive stance, facing his enemy while Krayson slowly backed away. "Yes well, I was a bit dazed then, fell off a Falcon and tumbled down the cliff, now that I can concentrate, don't think I'll be a pushover." Song smiled At red base, Maddox and Killgrave rushed to Swanson's side, as he lay writhing on the ground. "Someone's hacked his armor, he's experinces Bio-Electic Feedback." Maddox explained, pulling off Swanson helmet, "Which means..." Killgrave said. "It means it's electrocuting him, and he's paralized. Killgrave come with me and help get his off, we have to restore his settings, everyone take your armor off until I canre-write the program to protect against whatever is hacking armor." Maddox said, carrying him to the operating room. "While we're at it I'll grab the red Armor Paint..." Killgrave added, sifting through a cabinet. "WHAT!" Alexa and Clay shouted that the same time. "Listen! I don't want to hear it from you two! He's a traitor to the Blue Team and thus a member of the Red Team. He's our responsibitly now." Killgrave explained. "And stop freaking out, that's an order." He added as he left the room with Maddox. Alexa and Clay sat down. ''I've never heard Killgrave sound so scared. ''Alexa thought. ''Something's wrong... Song is gone... Swanson's hurt... Something so wrong here. '' Song jumped out and kicked his enemy in the face, snapping her neck one way. She threw punch at him and he blocked it with his arms and grabberd her arm, bringing her down. The woman threw him off and his back hit the cave wall. "You can't win Song, no matter how hard you fight, your armor will fail you, it's just a matter of time." The woman taunted, circling him. "Well then." Song sighed, standing up, "We'll just have to speed this up." Song concentrated on his gauntlets, twising them them until he heard a soft click. ''Maddox I hope to everything alive this thing works... ''He flicked his arms, throwing them downward, and two glowing knife-like spikes emerged from his knuckles. "What the bloody..." Krayson gasped, backing away, then scowling. "Maddox" "Yup, Maddox made them for me, they're energy daggers, like energy swords but...smaller." Song got into a defensinve pose again. "Sorry if I take your dance parner Krayson, but this is a tad bit personal. Song launched himself, kicking the Woman twice, though she blocked it, he still made her back up. He swung at her twice, cutting through her armor. He gasped and back up, looking at the two cuts in her arm. he then lunged and punched twince, stabbing her slightly in the other arm. She screamed in pain and back up. "Okay honey, I'm gonna need your help with this one." The woman growled. "Um, sorry luv, I have nowhere enought moves to fight him. "Then I'll give them to you... she slyly laughed, she spread out her palms so they were facing Krayson, and was looked like signal waves were emitting from her hands. Suddenly Krayson, or rather his armor, started moving on it's own. He then jumped and hurdled over his girlfriends, stopping right in front of her. "What are you doing!" He screamed. "Getting a partner. It takes two to Tango sweety." The woman smiled. Swanson woke up with a groan, he was not having the best of days. First he almost got killed by Martinez, Krayson blew up on him, He was became a traitor, now he had who knows how many voltst coarsing through his body. At least it was all over. Swanson looked down and saw that his previously blue armor was now red, confused, he shot up and became dizzy. Just then Maddox came in the room, "Good Jack, you're awake." Maddox smiled as he came into the room, puting his helmet on. "Maddox? What's going on? Why is my armor red?" Swanson asked, rubbing and cracking his neck. "I simply fixed the hack in our armors, the hacker would hace to have a super computer to hack it now. As for your armor color, you're a traitor to the blue team, according to protocol, that makes you a member of the red team." Maddox explanied, giving Jack some hot chocolate. Jack sighed, he was really happy to be near Song and Faith... er... Alexa. Then he was said, he was kicked out by Krayson. Oh well might as well make the most of the occasion. "Hey Maddox?" Jack asked. "Yes Jack?" Maddox replied. "Where is Song?" Song dodged a flying kick from Krayson. Song then grabbed Krayson's ankle and flung him into the Woman. Song sighed, he was getting slightly tired, he would have to kill them. He didn't want to, Krayson was Jack's friend, but he guessed he didn't have a choice. Then a thought entered his head, he really didn't have to do this alone. He faced his TACPAD at the duo, just in time to see a foot flying at his helmet. The strike hit, but he quickly spund and recover. He then ran up the canyon wall and displayed the little parkour he knew, and flew over her head. A small whir was heard from the Woman's helmet. She faced him and smiled, "It's time to end this." Song re-ignited his Energy Daggers and faced her. Suddenlt he felt a strong surge go through his body. H couldn't move, and Krayson took the oppurtunity to hit him accross the face. Krayson felt so bad, but this had to be done. The Woman exteded her hand and Bio-Electricty coursed through his body. Song's vision fazed in and out, he watched the Woman and Krayson walk out of the cave. "Krayson..." Song croaked, watching Krayson turn around and look at him. "Don't underestimate the people in this canyon, they will kill you, and her." Krayson smiled and rolled his eyes, grabbing his lover's hand and exiting the cave. Song smiled, he tried to warn him. Song reached over and pressed the send button on his TACPAD before passing out. Jack sat awkwardly with his former enemies, as they did a Bio-scan for Song. Suddenlt his TACPAD beeped, and looked down at it. "Guys! It's Song!" Jack explained, opening his attachment. In it were severel pictures of a Spartan with an EVA helmet and a skull etched in. Krayson this person, a female from her frame, attacking Song. some pictures were blurry because of action movement, then it showed them exiting the cave, together. In the picture was a message, for some reason written in purple font. GET THE BLUES, THIS IS A WAR WE ALL MUST FIGHT. YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES. -SONG. The reds looked at the message and then at each other. "Well..." Jack sighed. "Let's go to war." Martinez gasped as he saw 5 Red-cladded soldiers walk into the base. "Maddox get that program into their armor! Clay, how much time do we have left?" he heard Swanson ask. "8 minutes" Clay responded. "Good, I need to send that program to Song over my TACPAD. Killgrave, Alexa, and Maddox I need you to get that prgram into all of them." Martinez heard someone messing with his helmet unitl he heard a soft click. A whir came next, and suddenly he could move his armor again. "I got this one. Martinez right?" Maddox asked as tge man got up. "Ugh yeah, what's going on? What happened to Krayson?" Martinez asked, watching Iron Fist and Jenkins get up as well. "Clay will explain everything to you three," Maddox responded, "Alexa I need help re-wiring Samuel's arm." "Got it" Alexa responded. Kneeling down and helping Maddox. "I sent the program to Song, it should automatically boot his armor when it arrives." Swanson exclaimed, heading towrad the armory, "Killgrave I need some help" Kill grave nodded and walked with Swanson to the armory. "K so here's the deal." Clay exclaimed. "Krayson and his deranged girlfriend have apperently hacked people's armor and they are both comming here to kill us. Song sent a warning 5 minutes ago saying that we have 10 mintes to preapre for an attack. We all need to stand together against them." "Okay so now what?" Sam asked, standing up and rotating his mechnical arm. "We stand. And we fight." Maddox responded. Song lay slumped up against the wall of the cave. If Swanson didn't get his message, he was going to die where he lay. He clamped his eyes shut and layed his head back against the back of his armor. Just then he heard a ding from his TACPAD. Suddenly he heard a whirring in his head, and his HUD blinked on. He smiled and stood up. ''Jack. ''He smiled and looked at his TACPAD with a program on it. Double Fire wall protection program, now he couldn't be hacked. He smiled and ran out of the canyon. Time to fight. Krayson Stood behind a boulder looking at the Blue Base, where he and his girlfriend would start the assult. He was starting to second guess his motives. He had his information, maybe they could pull out. No. She would never let him. "Ready?" She asked. "...Yeah." He responded. The blues and red stood waiting, Alexa had a camo sheild around her and she was using a Sniper Rifle to look for Krayson. "This time" She whispered "I'm not going for the stomach, and I'm not letting him live." Just then a force came down on her back, slamming her into the ground. "Hands off my man girly." Came a whisper from behind her. Krayson burst into the base, throwing 5 smoke/flash bag grenades in, But before he could finish, a small device was suddenly stuck on his back. He turned around to see Maddox staring at him, and all of a sudden he was enveloped in Plamsa, and he couldn't move. Song ran towards the blue base, not letting anything stop him. he saw a bright blue glow at the entrence with a lot of smoke, and he ran even faster. Song arrived to a all-out war zone. There was an invisible something running around the base while Jenkins, Samuel, and Clay ran after it yelling their heads off. Maddox was helping a knocked out Alexa while Krayson was twitching on the ground with the rest of the crew guarding him. Song came down to Krayson's body. "What's going on?" Song yelled. "We were able to get Krayson... But his gal is still running everywhere." Swanson replied. "I don't know what to do, This place is in utter chaos." Song nodded at Swanson and knelt down by Krayson. "Krayson..." Song whispered. "I need you to stop this. You can do it! You have your information, if you call this off and leave we can put this all behind us and forget it." Krayson looked at Song and groaned. He knew what he said was true, he had so many friends here. He had to stop this, but could he? "I can't...She won't stop" Krayson groaned. Song clenched his fist as he suddenly heard Clay yell in pain. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Song growled as he got up and ran off. "ALEXANDER!" Swanson yelled as Song ran behind the base. Alexa groaned and got up, holding her head. "What's going on?" Alexa asked. "I have no idea..." Killgrave replied. The Woman smiled as she kicked The man with the 'boom stick' against the wall. Way to easy, even if she was invisible and had weapons. These guys didn't have the reflexes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the gun was kicked out of his hand. The weapon on her back was also yanked off. She turned around to see the red-clad soldier, Song, kick her in the helmet. She stepped back in shock, her eyes wide. Song grabbed her and turned around, ignited his Energy Dagger in his right fist, and slashed the AI Unit across his back. Her Camo blinked off, her shock made her slowly turn around, she had never been attacked like that before. Suddenly, Song stepped aside, and a large blue soldier with a large Gravity Hammer was running at her. She jumped, but couldn't avoid the hit that made her fly against a law. She got up and a robotic arm death-gripped and picked her up. She was flown against the wall. Then one blue and one red aimed two unique weapons at her. One had glowing red laser and another was firing grenades. She ducked and dodged the weapons and ran around the base. From behind her came a click, and in front of her a large Revenant Canon was aimed at her face. "Don't move. I've been told I am pretty good with a magnum." Alexa growled at her. "And this cannon isn't just shiny, trust me." Maddox added. The woman stopped, and raised her hands, she never thought she would go like this, a group of soldiers in a back-water canyon. "Aurora wait!" Krayson yelled, leaning on Martinez and Krayson. Aurora turned around and looked at her boyfriend. "We can stop this now! We have our information, you and I can just leave, put this behind us and go on our assignment. These people are just here for simulation, a made-up Civil War to see what would happen durnig a real one. They promised to put this behind them and we could just leave. Aurora turned around to a magnum pointed at her face. "Okay Daniel, I trust you." She lowered her hands and walked to him. "It's over Aurora, let's go home." Krayson added, grabbing her hand. Krayson stood before the blue team, with the red team also there, only thre mostly because of Swanson. "I'm sorry for betraying you guys." Krayson sheepishly saidm "Could you forgive me?" "Of course!" Martinez said. The rest of the group agreed. "I didn't want to do it, I just...had to.." Daniel added. "We know, thank you for not killing us." Swanson added. "Y'know Swanson, I lifted the traitor status from your record, you can come back to the blue team." Krayson said. "Nope!" Song chimed him, putting his arm around his friend. "He's with us now." "Okay" Daniel added. "You're new CO should be here within the week... goodbye men..." Krayson said "Bye Krayson" They all replied The day ended with the men watching him and Aurora leaving. The day ended with the Red team lounging with their new soldier (With a not-too happy-clay) and the blue team drinking (As usuall). Krayson looked up at the sky, making the red sunset and blue sky mix together to make a nice shade of Violet. He smiled, seeing the connection. His time at Blood Gulch ended, but there stories didn't, He grabbed Aurora's hand, and walked to their next mission